


A Love Like War

by caffeinatedhappiness



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: And Otto gets in the way, Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Awsten, Dirty Talk, Gawsten, Gay, Gay Smut, Geoff is secretly a kinky little shit, M/M, Parx, Possible Threesome, Smut, almost gay porn, bottom!awsten, but no daddy Geoff, cause this fic isnt entirely sins, locks, no drugs were used in the making of this, on a counter, parxbois, top Geoff, top!geoff, very graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedhappiness/pseuds/caffeinatedhappiness
Summary: Geoff walks into a powerless hotel bathroom, Awsten walks in as well, and sexy things happen in the small, dark space.





	A Love Like War

“I’ll be out in a second!” Geoff shouts, walking into the bathroom. He just needed to fix his hair.

Otto yells back a response, refusing to get up off the couch. Awsten walks by, with some other clothes in his hand.

“I’m gonna go get dressed in the bathroom,” he mutters to Otto and heads for the bathroom. Otto didn’t catch what Awsten said, but didn’t bother to ask Awsten to repeat himself. The door was unlocked, and Geoff forgot to turn on the light. 

Awsten could not see Geoff, and walked right into the bathroom, closing the door. It was kinda dark, so Awsten reached for a lightswitch. Geoff moved away from Awsten, soundless, still in front of the mirror with a comb.

When Awsten found the switch, it didn’t turn on. The power must’ve been out. That’s weird for a hotel, Awsten thought. But he could get dressed in the dark.

Awsten began to strip as Geoff realized Awsten was in there with him. The younger boy peeled off his shirt, and all Geoff could do was watch. But as Awsten began to pull down his pants, Geoff gets an idea. He goes over, quietly, to the door and locks it. Awsten jumps as he heard a the click, with his pants at his ankles, turning on his phone’s flashlight and shining it as Geoff. As he looks down Geoff’s body, he sees the tent in the older boy’s pants, and Geoff was biting his lip. The purple haired boy had to admit, he hasn’t seen anything sexier in his life, but Geoff was just his friend. It’s not like they could just fuck...

But now Awsten has the image in his head, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks and then his dick, and it’s so, so hot, he just can’t get it out of his head. And while thinking about this, he never saw Geoff approach him.

 

Geoff ran his large, warm hands down Awsten’s sides, and Awsten looks up at him in awe, wanting more. “Geoff...” Awsten’s mind was getting fuzzy, he was beginning to have trouble talking. “...what are you doing?”

 

Geoff leaned in closer, and presses his face up against Awsten’s neck. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Awsten doesn’t move, savoring Geoff’s movements against his neck. Geoff’s lips felt heavenly on his skin as the older boy began to suck, just hard enough to elicit a moan from Awsten.

“Well? If you want me to stop, I’ll walk out and act like nothing happened.” Geoff whispered on Awsten’s neck over the newly formed hickey. 

The younger boy could barely form words. His mind was getting fuzzier and fuzzier from Geoff’s oh-so-gooooood ministrations. It took a few minutes for him to form coherent words as Geoff explored his neck.

“Please... Geoff...”

Geoff took his lips off Awsten, and ceased all movement except for hovering over him, breathing on his neck. Geoff pinned Awsten to the wall, the younger boy’s wrists in Geoff’s hands. “Please what?”

It took Awsten a few second to look up at Geoff and speak. “Please... just fuck me.”

“Be patient, my prince, we’ll get to that eventually...” Geoff purred. The taller boy let go of one of Awsten’s wrists and ran a hand up his chest, slowly bringing from his chest and then climbing to his face, cupping it. Geoff kissed Awsten, passionate, hard and desperate, so good that the purple haired boy just couldn’t resist grinding his erection up against the brunette’s erection. Even though Awsten still had his boxers on, he almost came in his pants. Geoff pulled away after feeling Awsten grinding.

Awsten could’ve sworn he heard a soft “whore” leave Geoff’s mouth before he spoke. “No, no, don’t do that, or I’ll have to punish you. Is that clear?” Geoff said in a very dominant tone. And it was so sexy, he couldn’t resist and submitted to him, nodding his head. But then again, a punishment sounds pretty hot, or at least in Awsten’s very aroused mind. 

So he grinded on Geoff again, this time harder. He was about to come when Geoff pushed him off. 

“I told you not to do that, you little whore, now I have to punish you!” Awsten eagerly awaited Geoff’s next words. “Face the wall, and take off your pants and boxers.” The younger boy obeyed. Geoff took his shirt off as Awsten stripped. “Give me your hands,” Geoff commanded Awsten, and Geoff took his hands and tied them together using his shirt.

“I’m gonna spank you 8 times,” Geoff whispers lowly while groping Awsten’s ass, “and then I’ll fuck you... I’ll fuck you so good, you’ll feel it for days... you won’t even be able to walk out of the bathroom.”

But before he was gonna get spanked, Awsten had a question. “Is that a promise?”

Geoff had to smirk at that. Awsten could feel Geoff’s smirk behind him along with his heavier breathing, followed by a *smack*. Awsten held in a wince from the pain, and tried to stay still. 

*smack* Geoff began massaging his ass again. This time however, the pain went straight to Awsten’s dick. He wanted another spanking, but resisted pressing his ass up against Geoff’s hand.

Finally the purple haired boy got what he wanted. 

*smack* Awsten couldn’t help but moan at the pain.

“Was that a moan I heard, slut?” Geoff interrogated. Geoff’s dominance wasn’t helping Awsten control himself.

“Well?” *smack* Awsten had his eyes squeezed shut, and was biting his lip hard, almost enough to bleed, to hold in his moans. He wasn’t expecting this to be such a turn on. After seeing Awsten’s face, Geoff figured it out.

“I’m not gonna spank you again til you answer.” Geoff smirked. Now Awsten has to reply.

“Y-Yes!” Awsten cried out. He just wanted another.

“Are you enjoying this?” Awsten didn’t want to admit this one. But it if meant another...

“YES!”

*smack* Geoff continued spanking the younger boy until they finally reached 8, to Awsten’s disappointment. Awsten faces Geoff again, and Geoff pressed his lips against Awsten’s while taking off the “cuffs”. The kiss gets more and more heated, the two extremely horny boys both want more. Geoff’s hand slides down to Awsten’s ass to give it a firm squeeze, and Geoff pulls away from the kiss.

“Jump” he commands, and Awsten obeys.

Geoff then resumes making out with Awsten, exploring his mouth with his tongue, while setting a naked Awsten onto the counter. Geoff backed away from Awsten’s mouth and started trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down his chest, going lower and lower until he reached Awsten’s boner. It was already fully hard from all the fun activities, so he just licked it, right up to the tip, lightly sucking. It took all of Awsten’s effort not to buck up into Geoff’s mouth. Geoff suddenly released Awsten’s dick with a pop. He then began to take off his pants and boxers and whip out his cock.

“Suck.” Awsten got off the counter and dropped to his knees. Geoff’s cock was bigger than he expected, so he grabbed the base of it and stroked as he lowered his mouth onto it. Geoff gripped his purple hair, making Awsten moan. He then pushed the boy’s head lower, making Awsten choke just enough to get a powerful head rush from it. And the tightness of Awsten’s throat, it was amazing. Geoff moaned and went a little weak in his knees, holding onto Awsten’s hair for dear life as Awsten continued to suck at his own pace.

“Of course you’re great at sucking cock. That’s good because you’ll always be on your knees for me, sucking my huge cock, getting it nice and wet before it fills your ass. Why don’t you finger yourself for me?” It was hard for Geoff to say, because all he could focus on was the boy’s mouth pleasuring his cock, but Awsten removed his mouth with a pop to lube up 3 fingers to stretch his tight, virgin ass. 

He circled his entrance with his index finger, and he couldn’t help but shake from the new, unfamiliar feeling. He put his mouth back on Geoff’s dick as he kept teasing himself, moaning at the feeling a few times, then taking his mouth off of Geoff to push in his middle finger. The stretch hurt at first, but as he began to move in and out, his finger started to feel less foreign and more pleasurable. All Geoff could do was stroke himself and watch.

Awsten added a second finger, and scissors his fingers. Geoff’s dirty talk echoed in his head, encouraging the younger boy to fuck himself deeper and faster. 

“You look like you’re enjoy your fingers up your tight ass, making your mind melt. Imagine those are my fingers, making you feel so good, fucking your ass hard and fast. Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll tongue fuck you too. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Geoff’s filthy mouth just made Awsten want the older boy to stuff his ass with his huge cock. If only they were in a bed and not in the bathroom...

As Geoff was running his mouth, Awsten hit a spot that made him scream. It felt soooooo good. He shoved a third finger in, desperately trying to hit the spot again. Any pain he felt earlier has turned into pleasure and all he wanted was to be brutally fucked now. Geoff could tell what Awsten wanted by how loud his moans (and occasional screams) were.

“Take them out. Now.” Geoff demanded, while spitting on his hand to lube up his dick. Awsten hopped back onto the counter and held his legs in the air, instantly spreading his cheeks and exposing his hole for Geoff to fuck. 

Geoff lined his length up with Awsten’s entrance, and gave a hard thrust in, causing Awsten to be pushed against the mirror. 

Geoff couldn’t think straight when he entered Awsten’s ass (pun intended). “F-fuck you’re so tight Aws- I love it,” Geoff groaned out as the pumped his cock in and out of Awsten’s ass.  
It took a few tries, but Geoff finally found Awsten’s sweet spot. All Awsten could do was scream, causing Geoff to pound that spot.

 

Awsten was already on the edge, but he still wanted to last. Geoff was just making it really hard with his relentless pounding of his prostate and his sexy dirty talk. He just couldn’t resist the low, sexy words.

“Mmm… how good am I making you feel?” Geoff whispered in his ear, “I bet you’ll crave this for the rest of your life, always shoving your fingers up your tight ass, wishing it was my cock. You’d do anything to be pounded into the bathroom counter by me. We’ll have to keep doing this.”

That did it. “G-Geoff I-I’m about to cum!” Awsten screamed.

Geoff started thrusting harder, with sloppier thrusts. “Not until I do!” He kept slamming in Awsten faster and faster. Awsten was about to cry from the pain of holding in an orgasm until he finally felt Geoff’s warm, sticky cum fill his ass up. It was probably the sexiest thing Awsten has ever felt as a white hot orgasm ripped through his body, shooting cum all over Awsten and Geoff’s naked bodies, while Awsten was screaming. It was the best orgasm in his life, no doubt. He’d do anything to get his dick back up for round 2 as Geoff slid out of Awsten.

Awsten got off the counter and onto his knees again, rubbing his hands up and down Geoff’s inner thigh. Geoff began to get hard again, so Awsten reached up to his dick, trying to get it to full hardness.

Awsten was licking up and down Geoff’s cock as the door burst open.

“What the hell is going on in here? We were supposed to go to the movies 2 hours ago!” Otto screamed at a naked, cum covered Geoff. Otto then looked at Awsten, on his knees, just releasing Geoff’s fully hard length from his hand. Geoff walks up to Otto and shuts the door, tight enough this time to make sure that no one like Otto could pick the lock to enter. Geoff hovers behind Otto, gently breathing on his neck as Awsten watches, trying not to touch himself.

“Would you like to join?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link: https://proud-band-trash.tumblr.com/post/172247141617/a-love-like-war


End file.
